Punker In A New World
by Black Hearted Angel Of Death
Summary: What happens when I take Avril Lavigne and trasport her into Alagaesia? What would happen if everyone there new her name and thought they were her # 1 fan?


PUNKER IN A NEW WORLD

The lights turned on. My name flashed on the screen. The music started. I heard people screaming my name. The mist came out. The platform rose up with me in it. When I came up the people went silent. The spot light went on me. I heard the screaming grow louder. The band started to play. And in a moment I was singing my new song Losing Grip. When the song was over I went back stage. I felt dizzy. My head started to spin.

Then it was gone, but in front of me was a woman. "Avril Lavigne comes with me." I did as she told me, I don't know why. I don't listen to people who tell me what to do. She stopped. Then she made a portal or so I thought. "Avril come with me." Now I had questions. I wont go anywhere with out knowing who they are and where they are taking me. "Who are you and where are you taking me!" She stood their or a minute and finally answered back. "I am Angela, I am from Alagaesia and I am on a dare to bring you to these nerds or I will be a loser. You understand right?" I thought up an answer so fast that I said it. "Only if Murtagh will be their!" After I said that I started to blush. "Please don't tell him I said that if he is their. Wow! A pop/punk rocker just got carried away." Angela just smiled like she understood.

"Come on." I nodded and we stepped into the portal. I started to spin. I felt the ground under me. I felt like I was going to throw up, but soon subsided. Angela helped me up, and I looked at my surroundings. Then in a flash I heard a scream and I was pulled into a hug form a person who was behind me. "AVRIL LAVIGNE I LOVE YOUR MUSIC!!!!!!!!!"

It took Angela three minutes to get the person off of me. I turned around to find Arya looking like she was going to attack me.

"Arya calm down." Arya let out a couple of breathes and looked relaxed. When I thought it was safe I put out my hand and said "Hi you must be Arya. I am Avril Lavigne."

She took my hand and it seemed like she wouldn't let go until Angela cut in. "Well why don't we go find the others, Arya will you lead the way?"

I couldn't tell if she was staring at me or if she was daydreaming. "Arya, will you please show me to the others please?' that snapped her out and gestured for us to follow her. We walked out of the forest and their a little ways from the forest stood Eragon, Murtagh, Saphira, Thorn, Brom, Galby, Selena, Oroims, Roran, and Katrina.

When we came out they were all their open mouthed and dumbstruck. "Wow! Murtagh looks good in real life then in the movies. Damn those leather pants look good on him!" I thought to my self. Then out of know where I heard screams. They all come jumping at me. Before they could get to me Angela jumped in front of me."Let her get used to you first before you hurt her."

They all started to protest but then Trienna came in and yelled,"STOP!" Will you give her some time to think? She just came off stage and was brought hear. She doesn't need more yelling she probably has a head ache." Trienna turned to me. "Miss Avril do you wish to take a nap, or let them ask you questions and maybe they will ask you to sing."

I thought about it and suddenly realized that I was tired. I didn't want to sing now either so I will take a nap. "I think I will take a nap, I am very tired." Trienna and Angela nodded like they thought I would say that and led me to a hut where I could sleep.

When I woke up I checked my dare phone, and it said seven thirty. I got up and went out side there was still light. I looked around and saw Angela. I went over to her. "Angela do you know what time it is?" She looked up at me and then looked up at the sky.

"It's one o clock. Why?" I looked at her for a minute and realize that time must be different here.

"I was just wandering." She looked at me again.

"Is their any thing else?" I thought about her question.

"Do you know where everyone else is?"

She nodded. "They are over their by the river. Trienna is telling them that if you are here they do not need to shout." I looked over at the river and saw all of them listening to Trienna. I turned back to Angela.

"Thank you."

She smiled and said "You're welcome." I started to walk over to them but thought better of it. I started walking around, and then realized that I was in the Spine. I sat down and leaned on the tree behind me.

There's not much going on today.

I'm really bored. It's getting late.

What happened to my Saturday?

Mondays coming the day I hate."

I started to sing "He Wasn't". I started to miss home. My band, sister, mom, dad, brother, producer. I started to sing again.

I'll sit on my bed alone,

Staring at the phone,

He wasn't was I wanted,

What I thought, no,

He wouldn't even open up the door.

He never made me feel like I was special,

He isn't really what I was looking for.

I stopped and got up. I walked out of the Spine. Maybe I should go over to the river and meet everyone even though I know them. When I came closer to the river Eragon saw me first and screamed and ran over to me and shook my hand vigorously. "Hi Avril. I'm Eragon I love your music and Murtagh over their thinks your pretty and hot." Murtagh hearing this blushes scarlet. I looked over at him. He was looking away from me. I turned back to Eragon.

"Huh hi," that was all that I could think of to say. Then Trienna got up and came over to me. "Well I guess you're not tired any more so now would you like to meet the others?" she asked me casually. I looked at them all. And I could see the impatiens in all of their faces. I sighed and nodded. She guided me over to where they were. "Avril you already know Eragon," he was waving like an idiot at me. She sighed obviously embarrassed by Eragon's stupidity. "Murtagh," she pointed him out. He looked at me with obvious longing in his eyes. I smiled at him. To my sudden surprise he smiled back. "Saphira and Thorn," she muttered. They just glared into my eyes for a minute end then I heard a voice in my head. Two actually. "Welcome to Alagaesia," they both said in unison.

"Thank you," I said to them. They only nodded.

"Brom and Galbatorix," Trienna said. They looked at me for awhile.

Then Brom shouted, "I have all of your cd's and I love your music" Trienna shot him a dark glare. I giggled at hm.

She then sighed again. "This is Selena and Oroims," She said. They both got up and shook my hand. "And finally Arya, Roran, and Katrina." She muttered. They all said hi. Then Arya was right in my face and said "Will you sign this?" I looked down at what she was holding. It was a picture of me. I sighed and nodded. She squealed, and shouted "Yea!" I took the picture from her and asked for a pen. Eragon got up and handed me one. But it was hard to grasp because his hands were shaking. I finally got it and wrote: Avril Lavigne.

She looked at my signature and said "You have nice hand writing." Then everyone went to go look behind Arya's back. I blushed. "Huh yea thanks." I muttered. Then out of nowhere Brom shouted, "Will you sing for us?!" I thought about it for awhile and then finally said, "But I have no instruments to play the music." they all looked at each other lost in thought, when suddenly Brom shouted in excitement "I got it!"


End file.
